Immortality of Innocent
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Namaku Kasane Teto. Hanya gadis kecil tidak berdosa yang ingin membagi cerita sederhana tentang kehidupanku di penjara. Selama 1234 tahun.


Lalalalalalala~~~ Hai hai! Hari ini hari yang saaaaaaaaaaaangat indah bukan? :D Yuk mari dibaca fic singkat sesingkat-singkatnya ini. Silakaaannn~~~

X0o-o0X

Disclaimer: Vocaloids are not mine

Rated: T lah~

WARNING: ABAL DAN GAGAL. TYPO DI MANA-MANA... HUOOOO

X0o-o0X

**IMMORTALITY OF INOCENT**

Mereka menyeretku kasar ke ruang sidang. Ratusan pasang mata itu dingin, menyayat-nyayat tubuhku yang kecil, mereka membenciku. Sangat, sangat membenciku. Mereka menghempaskan tubuh ini ke sebuah kursi di hadapan Sang Hakim. Aku memutar pandanganku tanpa henti, tempat suram apa ini? Riuh ramai semua orang memaki aku, melempariku dengan sampah sisa sayur, kertas, dan apapun yang mereka temukan. Rasanya sakit tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak menangis.

Hakim mengetuk palu mungilnya, semua hening. Gema suara Hakim memulai agenda.

Aku... Menjadi tersangka kasus kejahatan genosida.

Pembantaian penduduk Trienpal, masyarakat yang menyembah seekor 'Dewa'. 'Dewa' yang haus akan sesaji dan pengorbanan manusia.

Sungguh! Aku yang masih polos ini tidak bisa terima, melihat kakak, ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, keluargaku, semuanya, mengorbankan diri mereka untuk 'Dewa'. Kemarau panjang dan kesulitan berkepanjangan membuat mereka kehilangan akal, mereka lupa diri. Separuh penduduk Trienpal telah musnah dijadikan sesembahan, sedangkan separuhnya lagi menyisakan aku dalam kesendirian. Dan aku pun hendak dijadikan korban.

Aku adalah korban. Tetapi sebelum aku menjadi benar-benar korban, aku musnahkan separuhnya itu. Dan statusku berubah menjadi tersangka.

Hukuman yang pantas bagiku memang hukuman mati, mereka meneriakkan hukuman pancung. Teriakan mereka tentang hak asasi terus menggelora. Tapi itu terdengar seperti gonggongan anjing tidak berguna.

Tetapi... Hakim berkata...

"Hukuman penjara bawah tanah selama 1234 tahun."

Palu itu diketuk.

Selamat datang...

X0o-o0X

Hey! Apa kamu tahu penjara bawah tanah itu seperti apa?

Busuk! Gelap! Hening! Berhantu! Sebutkan saja semua kata-kata buruk yang ada di otakmu. Sama sekali bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk seorang anak kecil tidak berdosa sepertiku.

Dan kamu tahu siapa teman sepermainanku? Seorang tua yang terlibat kasus pembunuhan berantai berusia 93 tahun, dan dia tewas di depan mataku karena penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Seram? Oh... Ternyata ia masih punya 78 tahun hukuman, mayatnya akan tetap di sana, membusuk, hingga masa hukumannya habis. Terbayangkah olehmu bau busuk apa yang aku cium saat ini?

Sedangkan aku masih punya 1234 tahun lagi. Aku terus terenyum. Ini takdirku... Aku hanya seorang anak kecil tidak berdosa—meski sudah sekian ratus penduduk tewas mengenaskan di tanganku.

Aroma ini sudah akrab sekali, oksigenku sehari-hari itu sudah bercampur bau mayat manusia. Setiap aku bersenandung lagu anak-anak dengan hati gembira, petugas penjara datang dan mulai memindahkan mayat-mayat yang telah terpenjara selama ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Masa hukuman mereka telah habis rupanya.

Satu per satu teman-temanku sudah bebas. Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu giliranku

Dan hari ini aku mendapatkan teman baru. Tetapi entahlah, ia seperti orang gila.

Aku menghampirinya, "Namaku Kasane Teto. Salam kenal..."

Ia menangis. Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 20 tahunan.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan ironis.

"Kau masih kecil tapi sudah masuk penjara terkutuk ini."

"Kita pasti akan bebas, seperti mereka..." aku menunjuk ke arah teman-temanku yang telah membusuk, pemuda berambut biru itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa membebaskan kita hanyalah kematian..." ujarnya. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ibuku bilang, kalau kita menghadapi segala sesuatu dengan hati gembira, pasti semua masalah bisa terselesaikan. Apalagi kalau ada teman bersama kita."

Pemuda berambut biru itu menamparku! Aku tersungkur. Ia menendang dan membenturkan tubuhku ke dinding penjara berulang-ulang. Dan dia seolah-olah tidak mendengar rintihanku.

"ANAK BODOH!" teriaknya, "APAKAH BUALAN IBU SIALANMU ITUBISA MEMBELI KEBEBASAN DARI PENJARA TERKUTUK INI, HAH? APA BISA?" ia terus membenturkan tubuh mungilku ini.

Pada akhirnya ia melepaskanku, lebam menghiasi badan. Aku tidak menangis, hanya terdiam melihat ia kembali menangis dengan nada sangat putus asa. Aku tidak tahu penyesalan atau apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Tetapi satu, aku tidak pernah menyesal membunuh mereka.

"Selamat datang..."

X0o-o0X

"Akhirnya kamu bebas, Kak Kaito."

Aku senang Kak Kaito bebas, setelah menjalani hukuman selama 200 tahun. Petugas penjara—yang telah diganti entah berapa kali—memindahkan tubuh Kak Kaito yang kini telah menjadi tulang belulang. Aku sedih, tetai bukankah aku harus tetap tersenyum? Seperti kata almarhum ibuku

Rambut magentaku... Wajah tanpa dosaku... Tubuh mungilku... Senyumku... Napasku...

Masih sama seperti 1234 tahun yang lalu. Oh? Eh? Apakah itu berarti masa hukumanku sebentar lagi selesai? Wah... Aku senang sekali...

Telingaku menangkap getaran suara langkah kaki, sepatu para penjaga. Ia menyiapkan kantung mayat, padahal aku sedang tidak punya teman di sini. Apa kantung mayat itu untukku?

Aku menyapa petugas itu, dengan senyuman terbaik karena aku akan bebas!

"Hai! Paman, apa aku akan bebas?"

Mereka, dua orang penjaga itu saling pandang. Dengan raut wajah heran, akhirnya mereka menuntunku.

Rambut magentaku... Wajah tanpa dosaku... Tubuh mungilku... Senyumku... Napasku...

Akhirnya merasakan atmosfer bumi yang baru.

1234 tahun kemudian.

-TAMAT-


End file.
